


A Welcome Summer

by Flakeblood



Series: October Prompts 2020 [24]
Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Coming of Age, Found Family, Friendship, Gen, Non-Binary Sypha Belnades, October Prompt Challenge, Roommates, Some Speaker headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:14:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27223309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flakeblood/pseuds/Flakeblood
Summary: A camp meant for those coming-of-age in the Speaker tribes is soon to arrive. Sypha is excited about all the new knowledge they will be privy to. Hector has some other thoughts about what it will mean for him.
Relationships: Sypha Belnades & Hector
Series: October Prompts 2020 [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950874
Kudos: 5
Collections: stories of our own: works featuring nonbinary and trans characters





	A Welcome Summer

**Author's Note:**

> Day 25: Roommates with coming of age

“It’s so exciting!” Sypha said, practically bouncing around the room as they packed up random pieces of clothing into a large gym bag. “Isn’t it, Hector?”

“Yes,” he replied. He grabbed several knee-high socks and a woolen sweater, replacing them with Sypha’s light running jacket.

“I’ve been waiting for this for- for-”

“Weeks?”

“Ages!”

Hector smiled even as he rolled his eyes, handing Sypha a solid pair of running shoes.

“You know after this we can have access to a lot of the more complicated books,” they enthused.

“And chores,” Hector reminded them. Sypha waved him off.

“Yes, yes.” They had moved on to accessories, like chapstick and hats. Hector wondered how Sypha had such a collection when the Speakers were always on the move; Hector himself had most of his space dedicated to his personal journals. “Oh! And I know you are looking forward to the many activities they will be having.”

“Like the magic analysis.” Hector sat down to take a short break, daydreaming about finding someone who could teach him more about his specific talent with necromancy.

“Weren’t you most interested in the naming ceremony?”

Hector ducked his head, fidgeting with his fingers. “Yes.”

“Did you decide yet?”

“Did you?” he fired back.

“Not really,” Sypha said, unconcerned. “I’ll just follow wherever you go.”

Hector looked up, startled. “You don’t have to do that.”

“But I will.” Sypha paused in their whirlwind packing to look him in the eye. “It doesn’t really matter to me what pronouns people are using for me. I can’t really say I have a preference.”

“You could keep ‘they.’”

“I could,” they agreed. “What about you?”

“I, I might…” With a sort of twisting in his gut and heat rising up his neck, Hector grabbed a strand of his hair, twirling it around a finger. “I might choose, um, masculine ‘he’ and ‘his.’”

It hadn’t changed from when he’d last thought of it, when he’d discussed it with Sypha. He had wondered if knowing so quickly meant he was rushing into things. The Speakers had given him another chance, a fresh start from his old family. He didn’t even remember them anymore. But Hector remembered the shame when his actions and what people expected of him didn’t match up, the pressure to maintain an illusion. Having his preference formally acknowledged and supported by an entire community which spanned many countries was a big deal.

Sypha nodded, a smile on their face as they hopped up to punch Hector’s arm. “That’s good, right? Means you know what you want.”

“I, yeah I guess.”

Then it was Sypha’s turn to roll their eyes. “C’mon, this camp is gonna be great. Because I’ll be there with you!”

Hector laughed, his heart flipping as Sypha proudly puffed up their chest.

“That’s true. We’ve got each other, right?”

“Right. Now help me pack!”

**Author's Note:**

> Hooray, a modern au headcanon for the Speakers! They can use whatever pronouns they wish, even as children, and I think they encourage self exploration, but coming-of-age is a way to announce yourself to a larger number of Speakers. So like, it's kind of a way to introduce yourself they way you think you'd like to be introduced. Of course, I don't think they'd stop anyone from changing their mind about their pronouns later on.  
> So Hector thinks in terms of he/him because he's already decided that's what he wants for himself. Sypha couldn't give less of a shit about their pronouns haha, they are here for the SECRET KNOWLEDGE.
> 
> Also, I just wanted Hector to have a nice supportive family. :') He's been with them since he was at least 5-7 years in this universe.  
> See y'all with the next one soon!


End file.
